


Admissions

by Celinarose



Series: Blazing Snowflakes [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff (sorta?), Friendship pairing - Freeform, Gen, Wordcount: 150, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha is determined to not admit it. Molly struggles to make her confess. Drabble. Martha and Molly friendship pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admissions

**Author's Note:**

> My word processor says 150 words. Why does AO3 say 152? :/

"That's not true!" Martha exclaims indignantly.  
"It's ridiculously obvious Martha." Her friend replies.  
"Alright. Can we change the topic? I'd rather talk about other, more important things."  
"Such as?" Molly asks grinning.  
"Anything!" comes the reply.  
Molly gives a knowing smirk.  
"You have to stop it." Martha says, annoyed.  
"You don't want me to." The other woman teases. "Why won't you simply admit it?"  
"Mickey Smith is just a friend. Besides, he was Rose's boyfriend."  
"Rose? The one that the Doctor loved? I thought that she was in another universe or something."  
Molly raises an eyebrow.  
"She is." Martha says, not without a twinge of sorrow.  
"Then I don't see why you can't like Mickey!"  
"Ugh! I can not believe you wou...Oh...erm... hello." Martha's face is as red as a tomato.  
The aforementioned man himself, is standing in front of them. Molly giggles, Martha blushes, while Mickey looks on, confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffity Fluff Fluff from Flufftown, Fluffania. Because they needed a normal girl talk moment. Please review! :)


End file.
